mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Vin Diesel
|birth_place = New York City, NY, U.S. |other_names = |occupation = Actor, director, producer, screenwriter |years_active = 1990–present |spouse = |partner = Paloma Jimenez }} Vin Diesel (born Mark Sinclair Vincent; July 18, 1967) is an American actor, writer, director and producer. He became known in the early 2000s, appearing in several successful Hollywood films, including The Fast and the Furious and xXx. He founded the production companies One Race Films, Tigon Studios and Racetrack Records. Early life Vin Diesel was born in New York City, the son of Delora, a psychiatrist and astrologer. Diesel is biracial, and has Italian and black ancestry. He has described himself as "definitely a person of color" and stated that he is "of ambiguous ethnicity - Italian and a lot of other stuff". Diesel has never met his biological father, and was raised by his African-American stepfather, Irving, an acting instructor and theatre manager. He made his stage debut at age seven when he appeared in the children's play Dinosaur Door, written by Barbara Garson. The play was produced at Theater for the New City in New York's Greenwich Village. His involvement in the play came about when he, his brother and some friends had broken into Theater for the New City's space on Jane Street with the intent to vandalize it. They were confronted by the Theater's Artistic Director, Crystal Field, who instead of calling the police, handed them scripts and offered them parts in the upcoming show. He remained involved with the theatre throughout adolescence, going on to attend the city's Hunter College, where his creative writing studies led him to begin screenwriting. Diesel became an active film-maker in the early 1990s, first earning notice for the short film Multi-Facial, which was selected for screening at the 1995 Cannes Festival. Diesel has identified himself as a "multi-faceted" actor as a result of early difficulties finding roles due to his mixed heritage. In an interview on Late Night with Conan O'Brien, he said that he changed his name to "Vin Diesel" while working as a bouncer at the New York City nightclub Tunnel, because in that business one's real name is not usually given out. The name "Vin" is simply a shortened version of "Vincent". He received the nickname "Diesel" from his friends who said he ran off diesel, referring to his non-stop energy. He has a twin brother named Paul, a younger brother named Tim, and a sister named Samantha. Career Diesel's first film role was an uncredited appearance in the 1990 film Awakenings. He then produced, directed, and starred in the 1994 short film Multi-Facial, a short semi-autobiographical film which follows a struggling actor stuck in the audition process, because he is regarded as either "too black" or "too white", or not black or white enough. He made his first feature-length film, 1997's Strays, an urban drama in which he was self-cast as a gang boss whose love for a woman inspires him to try to change his ways. Written, directed and produced by Diesel, the film was selected for competition at the 1997 Sundance Festival, leading to an MTV deal to turn it into a series. He was then cast in Steven Spielberg's 1998 Oscar-winning film Saving Private Ryan on the poignancy of his performance in Multi-Facial. He earned critical acclaim for voice work as the title character in the animation film The Iron Giant (1999). He followed it up with a major role in Boiler Room (2000) and then got his breakthrough role as the anti-hero Riddick in Pitch Black (2000). He attained action hero super stardom with the box office hits The Fast and the Furious (2001) and xXx (2002). In 2004, he reprised his role as Pitch Black's Riddick in The Chronicles of Riddick which did moderately well at the box office. In 2005 he played a lighthearted role in the comedy film The Pacifier, a surprise box office success. In 2006 he chose a dramatic role playing real-life mobster Jack DiNorscio in Find Me Guilty. Although he received critical acclaim for his performance, the film did poorly at the box office. Later that year he made a cameo appearance in The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, reprising his role from The Fast and The Furious. Diesel was originally offered the lead in 2 Fast 2 Furious but turned it down. He was also offered the chance to reprise his role from xXx in xXx: State of the Union but turned it down as well. In March 2006, Diesel stated that he was working on a sequel to The Chronicles of Riddick. In 2007, he was set to produce and star as Agent 47 in the film adaptation of the video game Hitman, but eventually pulled back and served as executive producer on the film instead. In 2008 he starred in the science-fiction action thriller Babylon A.D.. He again played Dominic Toretto in the fourth film of The Fast and The Furious series, titled Fast & Furious and released in April, 2009. Personal life Diesel is noted for his recognizable deep voice, he has said that his voice broke naturally at around age 15, giving him a mature sounding voice on the telephone. Around 2001, Diesel dated his The Fast and the Furious co-star, Michelle Rodriguez. While Diesel was visiting the Dominican Republic in October 2005, a 23-year-old architecture student accused Diesel of trying to have her kicked out of the bar for refusing to go back to his hotel room. Diesel denied the allegations, citing the club's history of problems unrelated to him. Despite the incident, Diesel has expressed his love for the Dominican Republic, and how he relates to its multicultural facets. He is also acquainted with President Leonel Fernandez, and has since appeared in one of his earlier campaign ads. "Los Bandoleros", a short film directed by Diesel, was also filmed in the Dominican Republic. Diesel claims that he prefers dating in Europe, where he is less likely to be recognized and where celebrities are not romantically linked to each other. He prefers to maintain his privacy regarding his personal life: Diesel is the top celebrity on Facebook based on "likes". With frequent status updates, pictures and video clips, Diesel has drawn an online following of more than 14 million fans.http://abcnews.go.com/Technology/top-10-popular-celebs-facebook/story?id=11093725 Diesel has played Dungeons & Dragons for over twenty years and wrote the foreword for the commemorative book 30 Years of Adventure: A Celebration of Dungeons & Dragons. In the 30th Anniversary of Dungeons & Dragons issue of Dragon Magazine, they examine the fact that Diesel played Dungeons & Dragons, and reveal that he had a fake tattoo of his character's name, "Melkor," on his stomach while filming xXx. Diesel has a daughter, Hania Riley, born April 2, 2008, with his girlfriend, model Paloma Jimenez. Speaking to An tEolas, an Irish language newspaper, Diesel spoke of how he has been seen as a hard man, but is in touch with his soft side as a father.Fear crua ar an scáileán mór ach athair cineálta sa bhaile, An tEolas , Filmography Actor Producer Director Writer # Multi-Facial (1994) # Strays (1997) Games # The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay (2004) # The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena (2009) # Wheelman (2009) References External links * * Category:1967 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from New York City Category:African American film actors Category:African American film directors Category:African American writers Category:American film actors Category:American film directors Category:American actors of Italian descent Category:American film directors of Italian descent Category:American film producers Category:American screenwriters Category:American stage actors Category:American voice actors Category:American video game actors Category:American writers of Italian descent Category:Americans of Black African descent Category:City University of New York people Category:Dungeons & Dragons writers Category:MTV Movie Award winners Category:Writers from New York City ar:فين ديزل bg:Вин Дизъл ca:Vin Diesel cs:Vin Diesel da:Vin Diesel de:Vin Diesel es:Vin Diesel fa:ون دیزل fr:Vin Diesel hr:Vin Diesel id:Vin Diesel it:Vin Diesel he:וין דיזל sw:Vin Diesel hu:Vin Diesel nl:Vin Diesel ja:ヴィン・ディーゼル no:Vin Diesel pl:Vin Diesel pt:Vin Diesel ro:Vin Diesel ru:Вин Дизель sk:Vin Diesel sr:Вин Дизел fi:Vin Diesel sv:Vin Diesel th:วิน ดีเซล tr:Vin Diesel uk:Він Дізель zh:馮·迪索